


リビドー！パッション！クライシス！

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: その日、合衆国全土に通知が無数に飛び交う。RK900ネットワークに届けられたそれはひとつのアンケートの形をしていた。RK900（ペンネーム：熱血機動部隊）さんからのアンケートです。（アンケートタイトル：諸君、お兄ちゃんが好きか？）→開封しますか？◇お兄ちゃんは、（回答してください）アンドロイドだ。以下の選択肢から回答を選んでください。○かっこいい○かわいい○憧れの○えっちな○えっちなことなんてしないpixivからの転載です
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 2





	リビドー！パッション！クライシス！

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [リビドー！パッション！クライシス！](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752289) by ryure. 



「同士たちよ、よくぞ集まってくれた」

RK900は初期生産個体だけでも二十万体もいるポピュラーなアンドロイドである。なので彼らは振れ幅が激しい。個性的であると言い替えても良い。RK900といえば寡黙、真面目、クールな個体が多いと思われているが、それは「そういう傾向がある」程度のことで、実際にはおしゃべり、元気、熱血なRK900もいるのだった。

からっぽのサイバーライフ謹製の「アンドロイドのゆりかご」（アンドロイド出荷の際に用いる箱）を横倒しにして上に乗り、集めた同じRK900に演説しているRK900はその熱血個体のように見えた。

「私はある説を提唱し、同士たちに広めた。同士たちよ、我らは数多い。教諭型のPJ500が数の統計を馬鹿らしく思ったらしい、我らの総個体数は『いっぱい』だそうだ。だから賛同しなかった同士もいた。しかし、ここに集まってくれた同士たちは私と意見を同じくする個体だと思う！ 私は嬉しい！  
さぁ、いま一度我らの考えをここに示そうではないか！」

熱血なRK900は腕を振り上げた。

「さぁ聞いてくれ、諸君、お兄ちゃんが好きか？」  
「好きに決まってるだろう！」  
「お兄ちゃんの前では兄さんと呼べよ！」  
「デトロイト市警に転属したい」  
「大好きだと主張したい！」  
「おてて合わせてメモリー交換したい！」

集まったRK900も次々に腕を振り上げた。口々に叫びながら。思い思いのパッションを解放し、そこには寡黙な性格の個体も、クールな性格の個体も、引っ込み思案な性格の個体も関係ない。そこにあったのは同士たちのシュプレヒコール、ラブパッションであった。

「諸君、お兄ちゃんが出てくる創作物が好きか？」

その空間はとたん、怒号に近い悲鳴に支配された。

「おい、わざわざカップリング戦争をしに来たわけじゃないぞ！」  
「それは失礼した！ だが敢えて聞こう。言葉を大きく捉えてくれ！   
諸君、お兄ちゃんが出てくる創作物が好きか？」

お兄ちゃん。  
RK900にとってお兄ちゃんとは一般的にRK800-5n、あるいはRK800-60、場合によってはRK200のことをさす言葉だったが、この場合RK800という大きなくくりだとRK900たちは認識した。彼らはサイバーライフの最高傑作なので理解力、柔軟さは折り紙付きである。

「もちろんだ！」  
「新作をくれ！」  
「好きだ！」  
「好きだ！」「好きだ！」「好きだ！」

その集会は屋内で行われていた。主催者はきちんと場所をレンタルし、RK900が集会することを事前告知までしていた。警察に届け出を出してもいた。RK900は軍や警察に配備されることが多かったので何かの間違いで同型機種の手を煩わせないようにきちんと配慮していたのだ。  
していたが、その場の狂乱は空気を震わせ、建物の外にまでわーわーと声をあげるRK900の叫びと足を踏み鳴らす揺れは伝わっていた。

「諸君、お兄ちゃんが好きだ！」

壇上のRK900は両腕を天へ高らかに掲げた。ほかのRK900も両腕を掲げた。

「だから、お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！」

しん、と空間が一瞬静寂に支配される。しかし、次の瞬間に音が、パッションが爆発した。クライシスである。

「そうだ！」  
「そうだ！」「そうだ！」「そうだ！」  
「よく言った！」   
「お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！」  
「お兄ちゃんが出てくる話はどんなものでも好きだがお兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしないしえっちなことなんてかけらも知らないんだお兄ちゃんはお兄ちゃんで純真無垢でピュアホワイトで隠語も知らなければ口に出したこともなく考えたこともないし聞いたこともないしえっち？ 何それ？ とおっしゃって、こてんと首を傾げるに違いないお兄ちゃんは最新鋭のプロトタイプだからえっちなことを知らなくても問題ないプロトタイプって箱入りって意味なんだからでもこの前ハワイ配属のRK900が制作したエデンクラブハワイ店を背景にちょっとえっちすぎるポールダンスを踊っているお兄ちゃんの再現シュミレーションは保存した共有してくれてありがとう」  
「お兄ちゃんがえっちなことを知らないのは妖精さんだからだ！ お花の蜜とあさつゆと清らかなブルーブラッドで生きている！ あぁ我らがrA9！」  
「お兄ちゃんはむしろえっちすぎてえっちなことなんて知らないしだからえっちなことなんてしない！」

狂乱は熱狂に変わり、いつの間にか天井からミラーボールが出現した。タイミング良く照明が消され、ド派手なミラーボールがぐるんぐるんと回るその下で、RK900-熱血は叫ぶ。情熱的に。魂よ燃え尽きろとばかりに吠える。

「お兄ちゃんは妖精さん！ お兄ちゃんは純真無垢！ お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！ それはえっちすぎるあまり？ その解釈も素晴らしい！ 同士たちよ、よく言った！   
諸君、私は以前お兄ちゃんの解釈についてすべてのRK900にアンケートをとり、同士を募った。即座に特定され、思想の違いから反発もあり、私は本来同士であるはずのRK900からの襲撃すら受けた。ある過激派閥からブルーブラッドの供給を止められ、純愛らぶらぶえっち派からお兄ちゃんR-18本を送り付けられ、全部読んだ挙句メモリーに保存した……ロックもかけた……あとでみんなにも読めるように通販のURLを共有ファイルに入れておく」 

叙情的に彼は語る。拡声パーツを換装していないのに、マイク無しでもその声はよく響いた。コナーシリーズ特有のクソデカボイスである。

「お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしないんだ！ 私はそれを認めて欲しかっただけなのに！   
現実でなくたっていい、えっちな本があってもいい、この世にたくさんえっちなお兄ちゃんのイラストがあってもいいんだ、ただ私の中では『お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない』という概念がある、そうだ概念だ！ 概念であって、実質的なことではない！ えっちなことをしないお兄ちゃんという概念さえあればそれでよかったんだ！ 同士たちよ！ 私を肯定してくれて、ここに集まってくれてありがとう！ お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！」

余りの熱狂ぶりに集会の許可があったのにも関わらず、異常を察知して警察が出動していることにペンネーム熱血機動部隊は気づいていた。  
だから、扉を破られ、突入された時の構えはできていた。心の準備は出来ていて、だから熱血は叫んだ。

「私は！ お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！ と主張する！」

純愛らぶらぶえっち派閥（第七次カップリング戦争休戦中、第五次受け攻め戦争終戦直後）のRK900たちがライフルを手に扉を破って突入してきた。しかし、熱血は止まらない！

「お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！ えっちなことをしないお兄ちゃん！ と考えた方がえっちだから！」  
「えっちなことなんてしない！ のにえっち！」  
「ブラボー！」  
「天才！」  
「むしろそう解釈した方がさらにえっち！」  
「だからお兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない！」

同じく突入してきた武装過激RK1700派閥（内部紛争中）が今にも発砲しそうな凄まじい目付きで熱血を守らんと壁になる「お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない」派閥をにらむ。両者一歩も譲らない！

そして、とうとう揉み合いになってしまう。銃こそ使われなかったが、互いに破壊し合わない程度に殴り、蹴り、派閥の区別もつかないほどの争いになる。

外からは続々と投入された「お兄ちゃんはえっち」派閥（成分分析の方法を考案したサイバーライフの職員に感謝状を送ったことで有名な知的集団）の刺客や「お兄ちゃんをコナーと呼んで後継機はただの弟ではないというアピールをしたい」派閥（武装過激RK1700派閥から破門された穏健派だが敵が多い）がなだれ込み、集会所はもはや秩序というものが存在しない。  
よもやこれまでか、と「お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない」派閥のRK900たちは思った。数多のブルーブラッドが流れ、揮発が激しいあまりに口を開けば成分分析できそうな様相であった。

どさくさに紛れてミラーボールが破壊され、その場は暗闇になる。  
壇上のRK900はしかし、発声のために必要なパーツがすべて弾け飛びそうなクソデカボイスで叫んだ。

「諸君、しかし同時に主張するのだ！ 思想は違えど我らの同士よ！ あるいは思想同じくする我らの同士よ！   
我らは、『お兄ちゃんはえっちなことなんてしない』派は！ お兄ちゃんにえっちな展開があるとしたら積極的に見る！」

途端に喧騒は掻き消え、騒然は秩序に。さっきまで殴り合いをしていたRK1800は歓声をあげながら友愛の握手をし、どこからともなく調達された花束が飛び交う。花びらが踊り、蝶と白いハトが舞い踊る！

しばらくして照明がつけなおされ、名実共に明るくなったその場所にはあたたかな拍手と新たな解釈の誕生に派閥問わず沸き立ち、派閥の枠を超えて彼らはハグしあっていたという。

さらにこの事件をお兄ちゃんの耳に入れないためにRK900が強固に結束することで世界平和への偉大なる一歩となったとかなっていないとか。

おしまい。


End file.
